The Fight The World Forgot
by A.T.Moore
Summary: They destroyed our village, killed our families, our friends, ruined our lives, but the worst thing they ever did was they forgot us, because now it's our turn.
1. Prologue

A/N this is going to be a great story and I'm excited to start it, with help from my partner just a crazy man, we can do wonders. So now here it is.

P.S. my beta reader is Just a Crazy Man, he suggested this and it was a good idea so if you give me credit give him equally as much.

Just a Crazy Man: Enjoy the read.

**Prologue**

Ring, ring, ring.

I reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello what is your emergency" I said.

"Some guys are robbing the hardware store" a woman said quickly and worriedly.

"I'm on my way" I said slamming the phone down and busting out of the police station and running down the street.

_Dad _I thought.

I was a cop in the village of Arrowood, population 6000, location yellow zone 6, Alberta, Canada, February 5th 2042; it was probably the very first civilized yellow zone village.

I gripped my hand gun as I ran down the sidewalk and around the corner there I saw a man with a double barrel shotgun in front of the store along with some other guys, my dad's hardware store to be exact, I pulled my gun out of the holster and pointed it at him.

"Get down" I said loud and commandingly.

"What is wrong with you, I was just buying a gun from your dad, this is my friend, and that's your dad" he said looking at me and pointing at both.

Now that I took a better look dad was standing there, looking at me shocked.

"Is that true" I said lowering my gun a little.

"Why yes it is" my old man said slowly.

"Sorry" I said slowly as I holstered my gun, hung my head and slowly turned to begin to walk back to the station.

"Hey it's alright, I can understand a misunderstanding and it's alright we weren't made perfect that's what made us once human and now… Forgotten" he said with a smile.

"That's the 3rd mistake I made this week" I said turning back to them.

He slowly walked up to me slowly and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It is okay son, don't worry, Forgotten and surely family, don't turn on one another and that is the only other thing guaranteed in life other than death." He said.

He noticed that I still didn't look up.

"If it will make you feel better we can go inside and grab a soda" he said bending over a little to look at me.

"Ok" I said looking at him and smiling even though deep down inside I was disappointed I felt like I had failed my dad.

"Son I know you are disappointed, I know you are very disappointed, how do you think I felt when I heard Tratos was dead, I was there you know." He said looking off into the distance.

"You where" I said, I knew he was in the 2nd Tiberium war and the Firestorm Crisis but I didn't know he was there.

"Come with me, I'll tell you all about it." He said gesturing me to follow him into the door.

"Are you coming Jenkins" he said to the man with the gun.

"No I got to go home, but I appreciate the offer" he turned to leave but he stopped in mid step and turned around.

"Oh yeah no hard feelings, if his store was really being robbed you would had really been a great savior, see you later Mr. Conrad you too Alex." He said.

I knew him, he was a friend of my dad's but I forgot his name.

"Yeah thanks" I said with a fake smile and then quickly turned and walked into the store.

My dad went around the counter and I stood in front of it he reached under the counter and got a 2 Liter bottle of coca cola from the mini fridge under the counter and he got two cups, he got some ice and put them in and then he poured me some and then him.

_Where did he get that… probably from the Black Lotus _I thought.

His store was fairly small it was a hangout for the village but today it was abandoned there wasn't anybody in there except me and him.

He took a sip off his cola and then looked up and leaned on the counter

He was about 5 foot 10 inches tall, he had minor skin discoloration and he had some gray hair but the rest was brown, he had green eyes probably an effect of Tiberium radiation.

"Yep I was 30 years old I had been in the GDI army for almost 3 years I was leader of the squad" he stopped to take a sip.

I was born on June 5th 2020 in Detroit, Michigan, before the war; before my dad was mutated my mom raised me while he was gone.

"I was in a battle near Hammerfest base; we took a Nod tech center. I and my squad found a lot of things out where the Nod commander was, what the plan was, we then figured out Tratos was going to be assassinated, we went to tell the GDI commander, Thomson I believe his name was, anyway he just said 'fine let em' mutant bastard needs to die' he had a personal grudge against all mutants, I tried to argue with him but he cut me off and dismissed me, when I got back to barracks my squad mates asked me what he said and I told them what he did, and then we started talking we realized that we needed to go renegade to save Tratos and prevent the mutants from rioting, so we tried we tried to warn Tratos but he didn't believe us, so then we attempted to kill the leader but it was too late, Tratos was dead. So we decided to go home we hung our heads in shame, we felt like failures, so we were going to go home and live in exile but our commander caught up to us, he had me and my squad mate's pay cut in half. He then told us 'never betray GDI', he got what he deserved he was court marshaled and tried to fix things between the GDI and the Forgotten but it was too late for hardly any forgiveness. after the wars your mom found out what happened and left, and so me and you moved here and started a new life, the radiation I was exposed to in the war eventually took its toll on me and turned me into a mutant, all I wanted to do was do the right thing." He said that last part looking down and letting tears roll down his face he didn't want me to see him like that I knew that.

I quickly finished my cola with little said between me and him, I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to make him sadder, and I didn't know what to say, I was disappointed but this… took the cake.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said not knowing what else to say.

He took a deep breath and stood up straight his eyes never leaving the counter, "it is okay we gave it one hell of a shot, and besides you needed to know sooner or later." He said.

"Thanks for the Cola, Dad; I will be going now I got to go on patrol." I said trying to find a reason to leave because I didn't want to see him like this.

"You do that" he said still staring at the counter.

I left I did my runs nothing happened not even a parking ticket, the village was rarely violent and when I say rarely I mean once every two or three years, and after another hour or two I went back to the office and clocked out, I than went home I lived in a very small trailer some shelves a chair a couch and speakers for the sound system, I put my gun on the shelf, I took my uniform off and put it in the washer. I than turned on my home sound system, I liked to listen to music while I was winding down for the day.

The song was Eminem's lose yourself

I went in the bathroom and took a shower after I was done I went to the mirror and looked in it, all I saw was a fairly decent sized man with blue eyes staring back at me, I wasn't a mutant, my dad was but not me and all the others never really respected me because of it, I than got my sleeping clothes on and got in bed I was soon consumed by sleep.

**Meanwhile Town Hall**

It was late at night.

"So tell me mayor, where is our money" said a man with an evil growl.

"I am not going to give it to you, I'm tired of taking this from your bullies" said the mayor with a shaky voice leaning back in his chair, he was short fat and almost bald with heavy skin discoloration.

A man in a suit with a Brotherhood of Nod pin on his suit, and sunglasses, just gestured to the mayor and one of his bodyguards ran around the mayor's desk and held his head back and used the other hand to put a knife to his throat.

"Now listen here, mayor, either you give us our money or something bad is going to happen tomorrow" said the man in the suit.

"You Nod warlords don't understand do you, if you attack us the Forgotten will rise up against you-" the mayor was cut off.

"And as they rise up we will shoot them down" said the warlord standing up and slowly leaving the room and gesturing his bodyguards to follow and they did so, they went out the door and parked in front of the building was a huge black Cadillac they got in and drove off.

"Cowards, they won't do a damn thing" the mayor mumbled to himself reorganizing the papers on his desk.

A/N alright so here it is chapter 1, was it good, did you like it, do you want more? Review it if you do.


	2. The Vision and The Reality

Look here now you guys need to review and I know your reading this, so c'mon guys give me and crazy man some credit. ONWARD AND UPWARD!

Chapter 2

_Ring ring ring_

"_Hello" I said groggily._

"_Hello this is Mayor Darwin, from the neighboring city of Tratos, we were just calling every nearby town and or village to tell them that we have noticed heavy Nod military movements at a nearby abandoned airfield and that they may be planning something, and we wanted you to be prepared for an attack, pass on the message." _

"_The people of Arrowood thank you and I will be passing on the message." I said calmly._

"_Thank you and goodbye" he said._

"_Goodbye" I said as I put the phone on the hook and grabbed the phonebook in my drawer and sat it on the desk._

_I could hear the sounds of the parade outside; it was the peace parade celebrating 15 years of peace in Arrowood._

_I picked up the phone and began dialing but it got super-hot, super-fast, and the cheers outside turned into screams I than felt the ground beginning to rumble, I heard booms, I got up and ran to the door but as soon as I opened the door I was engulfed in flames, and started screaming, but then there was a great flash, _and then I woke up.

I sat up very fast.

It was 4:35 A.M; I would have been up in 15 minutes anywayso I just got up, I had to leave at 7 AM, I started the coffee and then I got in the shower my sound system was still going. I finished my shower, got my uniform on drank my coffee, turned off the sound system, grabbed my gun, and headed out the door.

I didn't have a car or a bicycle, the office was only down the street, I slowly walked, saying hi to everyone I saw, it was a good job, knowing I could help people it was a good feeling. I continued walking, the parade was today but I had to sit in at the station and answer phone calls and do paper work, maybe I could open up a window and watch the parade, it would be going in front of the station everyone was going to be there.

I opened the door of the station, and went in, the station was fairly small I was the only cop we didn't need others, people remembered the coups, the violence, the fighting, and no one ever wanted to go back to that.

This was my life I was living in Arrowood a small village that was peaceful and everyone knows everybody, I had little desire for something other than living in a trailer getting paid 15 Tiberium Credits an hour at the station, I couldn't tell if this was a good life or a bad life, I didn't have any family but dad. Little did I know it was going to change drastically soon.

I immediately walked over and opened up the window and then continued over to the desk got my papers out and started writing, for a peaceful town there sure was a lot of stuff to do.

It was about 9 AM when the people began to gather outside and that's when I realized I wouldn't be able to see anything, oh well at least I could still hear it.

I was still doing paperwork by the time the parade started coming through at 10:10 AM, it started out with the drummers, and then the militia went marching through.

I heard the door to the station open; I looked up from my desk.

"Well hey there dad" I said with a smile sitting up straight.

"Hi" he said smiling back and shutting the door.

"Why don't you come out and watch the parade, son?" he said walking up and leaning on my desk.

"Because I got to stay here in case of an emergency" I said.

"Emergency, everyone is at the parade, why don't you come out" he said.

I was almost done with my paperwork, "oh alright" I said standing up.

He smiled and turned to walk out the door.

I could hear the mayor now giving his speech outside.

I put the pen down and stood up I began to walk around the desk; my dad was waiting at the door.

I was half way across the floor but then the phone rang… I stopped in mid step.

I turned and looked at it, ring ring ring, I slowly walked up to it, as I remembered the dream I had.

I slowly picked it up "hello" I said.

"Hello this is Mayor Darwin from the City of Tratos-" he was cut off by a sharp inhale and then the sound of the phone hitting the floor

"Hello, hello" he said

I picked up the phone "h-hello" I said as I quivered with fear.

"Oh hi" he said "I was just calling-"

"To tell us that you have noticed unusual amounts of Nod military movements at a nearby abandoned airfield and that you wanted me to pass on the word" I said cutting him off.

"Uh yes how did you know… hello, hello"

"Dad you need to go to the nearby hillside" I said quickly grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him out of the door.

"Wh-" he was cut off.

"Don't ask just go" I said.

"I don't-" he stuttered

"JUST GO!" I said commandingly.

He looked shocked.

I sighed "don't ask why just trust me" I said.

"Ok" he said clueless.

The mayor was still having a speech I darted over to the Town hall which was across from the Station and went in, I ran up the stairs and out on to the balcony.

I pushed the mayor from the microphone.

"Look I just got a call, Nod is planning an attack, and everyone needs to go meet on the nearby hillside" I said quickly.

"What is this about" the mayor said.

"Nod is about to kill us all" I said fast.

They all started laughing except for about 7 who turned and left the crowd.

"Is this a joke" said the mayor with a smile.

"What!? NO, they are about to Napalm this village and then level it" I said.

"Everyone give him a hand" said the mayor.

I hung my head in defeat and began walking away.

"I'll be seeing you later about this" the mayor hissed at me.

"Hopefully" I said turning back to him and then walking out.

I went down the street slowly with my head down in shame, while ever one laughed at the has been cop.

_I just wanted to help _I thought to myself

I eventually reached the hillside.

"What is going on son" my dad said putting his hands on his hips, and sounding extremely ill.

I noticed the other 7 behind of him, including Jenkins.

I began explaining to them what happened, little did I know…

Miles away.

"They are gathered at the parade sir" said a Nod soldier.

"Good" he said "now people are going to figure out that when Nod demands Tiberium credits, they get them" said the Warlord in the suit.

He got up and walked over to the window and looked across the airfield where the Vertigos parked.

"First I want you to Napalm it, than I want you to make sure everyone is dead, with a daisy cutter, then we will take all neighboring townships with ease since they have the highest amount of fighters" he said with an evil voice.

"You got it sir" said the soldier running out of the office.

The warlord gave an evil chuckle when the soldier was gone "they will know fear" he said to himself with an evil smile.

Back on the hillside

"Do you really expect us to believe you" said one of the others.

"Look I know it sounds far-fetched, and it is, but you have to believe me" I said.

"Your dream was a coincidence, it doesn't mean anything" Jenkins said.

"You need to listen to me, Nod is fixing to level the-" I was cut off when I heard a roaring sound and then a shadow passed by overhead and then another and then another, until ten passed over.

We all looked up it was the silhouette of multiple planes.

They approached the village and then it appeared as if they were dropping fire on it.

"Whoa" we all said in unison.

And then one last shadow past overhead.

It flew into the village and then the village was engulfed in a flash, we were blinded by the flash, and even though we were quite a ways away the shockwave was enough to knock us to the ground, it was even enough to knock me out.

A/N alright here we go the village gets destroyed now what…


End file.
